


【吴世勋x你】长夜漫漫

by Artemis_Joker_13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Joker_13/pseuds/Artemis_Joker_13
Summary: ·ooc向注意。·微车，注意避雷。
Relationships: 吴世勋/你
Kudos: 12





	【吴世勋x你】长夜漫漫

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc向注意。  
> ·微车，注意避雷。

又一个冬夜。

月色掀起皎白的裙裾，翩翩然连接着远方雪色的山脉。

几颗星辰坠落在夜行少女的脸颊上，它们的眼神温柔而眷恋。

少女的脚步停止在面前银白色的高楼下。

马上就到家了。

“现在他应该已经睡着了吧？”

你一边上楼一边将手伸进包里拿钥匙。

你打开门，踮着步子走了进去。

木制的地板难免会制造脚步声，纵然你步伐足够轻柔，但还是扰了沙发上人儿的美梦。

沙发上熟睡的少年身材修长挺拔，此时抱着ViVi的抱枕缩成一团的样子却出人意料地可爱。

由于酒精的关系，吴世勋雪色的脸颊上沾了些可疑的绯红，与平常沙雕的样子迥然不同。

你此时还不知道自家的大宝贝已然醉了酒，所以，当你走进客厅，看着沙发上揉着眼坐起身来的吴世勋时，宝石红的杏眼里含了讶色：

“奶包，原来你没睡着吗？”

“唔……刚刚被你吵醒了。”吴世勋嘟着嘴向你表达着自己的不满，侧分的刘海翘起了乱毛，精致的额头光洁饱满。

有时候你会想，醉酒的吴世勋可爱得一点都不像吴世勋了。

尤其是撒娇，这种操作谁能承受得住？？

你噗嗤一声笑了出来，但还是摸摸他青丝茂密的头顶：“我不是故意的啦……

……崽崽。”你鼓起勇气皮了一把，“皮这一下特别开心！”说罢还冲着吴世勋吐吐舌头，露出了甜甜的笑颜。

吴世勋似乎都从你头上看见得意竖起的黑色兔耳了。

看着笑得花枝乱颤的你，吴世勋不开心。

她在笑什么？笑得这么开心？

“我都没把她逗得这么开心过呢。”吴世勋酸溜溜地想，眉头皱成了一座小山。

吴世勋将怀中的抱枕放在一旁，一只骨节分明的大手捉住墨发少女纤细的手腕，之后侧翻将你压在身下。

“奶……包？”你先是愣了足足三秒钟，以后脸“轰”地一下红了，像是催熟的苹果，稚嫩却意料之外地诱人。

“我不开心。”吴世勋的语气有些别扭，话中带了些占有的私欲气息。

没等你回应，吴世勋的吻就已一个个地落在了你修长白皙的颈侧。

温柔而霸道，带着眷恋和深深的迷恋。

“月色与雪色之间，你是第三种绝色。”

吴世勋的手顺着水手服的衣摆滑进了你衣服内侧，一寸寸描摹着你身体的曲线。

夜还长呢。


End file.
